


Marlboro Country

by Holy_Leonards



Series: The Cock Twitch Zone [3]
Category: Marlboro - Fandom, Twilight Zone
Genre: Cigarettes, Coughing, Crack, Lung - Freeform, M/M, Marlboro Cigarettes, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love being the cigarette."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marlboro Country

_Two of my favorite men. Marlboro Man and Marlboro Man. They're gathered together to reminisce about the good old days of advertising. Both aged beyond recognition, they enjoy a smoke on the deck of Marlboro Man's Montana home. Little do they know, they are on the deck...of the Cock Twitch Zone._ [Rod Serling takes a long drag from his clearly marked Marlboro cigarette. He coughs uncontrollably before looking right in the camera with his trademarked pained expression]

 

 

 

Marlboro Man looked at Marlboro Man before taking a long pull from his filtered Marlboro cigarette. Both of them have a lifetime supply of the things, which was three cartons. He spoke to him with a gravely voice.

 

“They never do get old, do they?”

 

The Marlboro Man responded in the same voice.

 

“Nope.”

 

They then finished their cigarettes one, deep breath.

 

“They sure give ya some sucking power.”

 

“Yep.”

 

Marlboro Man pulled out another pack and tossed a cigarette to Marlboro Man. They lit the cigarettes for each other, sat back, and enjoyed another one drag cigarette.

 

“Ya know, I always felt really close to my fellow Marlboro Men. Almost...an attraction.”

 

He then coughed and spit out a pitch black liquid. It landed in the puddle of pitch black liquid that had formed by his feet on the black stained deck.

 

“Me too.”

 

Marlboro Man leaned in and whispered.

 

“I sometimes had a boner while on set.”

 

“Me too!”

 

Now they were both smiling and lighting up another.

 

“I've always had a fantasy about smoking a Marlboro Man's cigarette, if ya catch-ughhhghghgh-catch my-ChhgggUgg-catch my drift.”

 

He gave Marlboro Man a wink. The wrinkles on his 26-year-old face getting deeper with every wink.

 

The Marlboro Man, who was the same age with similar wrinkles, winked back. He got up and walked over to the chair that Marlboro Man was sitting in and unzipped his pants.

 

“I've got a cigarette right here you can smoke, if you wanna.”

 

“Don't mind if I do.”

 

He put out his Marlboro and took the Marlboro Man cigarette out of Marlboro Man's pants and put the tip in his mouth. He smiled and reached for his lighter.

 

“Woah, buddy, you don't light this one.”

 

“Sorry, force of habit.”

 

He then moved his head forward, taking the entire cigarette in his mouth.

 

“I love being the cigarette.”

 

Marlboro Man kept working back and forth, sucking as hard as he could the whole time. He had the sucking power of five Hoovers. The Marlboro Man's penis was almost being ripped off when the Marlboro Man finished.

 

“Taking juice in instead of hacking it up felt kinda good.”

 

He then started coughing really hard. He couldn't stop. The Marlboro Man just stood there and watched while the Marlboro Man hacked and coughed in his seat. Finally, he hacked up what was getting caught in his throat. It was a soupy mixture of semen and lung.

 

“Damn, that looks like it hurts.”

 

The lungless Marlboro Man mouthed a couple of words and then collapsed.

 

“Another one inhales the smoke, as they say.”

 

The Marlboro Man sat back in the chair and looked around at his newly acquired Montana Home.

 

 

 

[Rod Serling Appears through the cloud of Marlboro smoke] _Two advertising men, both the same age. One succumbs to the desires of the flesh when he should have been enjoying the desires of the smoke. I know that I will keep to the smoke and make sure I appease our smokey deities up in the sky, for they give me the will to live...in the Cock Twitch Zone._ [Rod Serling takes a deep breath before disappearing in the smoke.]

 


End file.
